Hello Dolly!
by Jedi Annie Scrambler
Summary: Dolly Vandergelder is the infamous Dolly Levi's great-great granddaughter, and she is making maches for the Electric Company! Hello Dolly!/The Electric Company crossover.
1. Dolly Vandergelder

"_**I have always been a woman who arranges things, like furniture and daffodils and lives," **_**-Dolly Levi

* * *

**

Dolly Vandergelder, great-great-granddaughter of _the _Dolly Levi Vandergelder, stood out side of M. Flowers High School. Dolly sighed, her deep red hair blowing in the breeze.

"Just think," she said to no one in particular, "120 years ago my great-great grandmother won the heart of my great-great grandfather in this very city. And now, after three generations of Vandergelders, I'm back where I belong!"

Dolly struck a dramatic pose.

Francine Carruthers, who was passing by, gave her a withering glance.

Dolly glanced around the passing students. Then went through her bag once again. Books, lip-gloss, notebooks, poster, and, most importantly, business cards. Dolly pulled out her schedule and studied it.

"Ahhhh," she said after a moment, "Homeroom A, room 101."

Then she strutted down the hall, high heels tap tapping all the way.

In Homeroom A, room 101, Dolly placed herself at a desk nearly in the center of the class. A seat one very annoyed Francine Carruthers wanted. Then Dolly pulled out a notebook and began to take notes, on her classmates.

_Blond girl, second row third seat in: Cute, don't touch any thing with her style. Obviously pining away for love, she just doesn't know it yet._

_Girl with shoulder length brown hair and nasty glare: I don't think she likes me very much. Needs companionship. And better style._

_Tall African-American guy: He looks nasty. Probably misunderstood. Brooding-artsy type? Too soon to tell._

_Tiny girl with cute brown hair: LOVE her style! So original! But what's with all the nasty types? Am I in a snobby school? All these people need to find the perfect match, and I'm the person to do it!_

* * *

**HELLO DOLLY! hey everybody! Jas again! this story is based on 'Hello Dolly!' the movie and, of course the Electric Company! Hope you liked the first chapter! move coming soon! please R&R! I don't own Hello Dolly! or The Electric Company.**

**~JAS  
**


	2. Pranksters

"_**You are lookin' swell Manny, I can tell Danny, you're still glowin', you're still crowin', you're still, mmn, goin' strong," **_**-Dolly Levi

* * *

**

Later that day, after school, Lisa and Hector were sitting together in the Electric Diner, talking.

"There was a new girl in class today," she said.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, her name is Dolly Vandergelder. That's her, sitting over there," Lisa said, pointing.

"The red head?" Hector asked looking over.

"Uh-hu,"

"That's cool. Hey, I got a new phone today, wanna see?"

Lisa moved closer to see as Hector pulled his phone out.

Across the diner, Dolly was recording her thoughts.

_Learned that the blond girl's (second row third seat in) name is Lisa. I also think I may have found her perfect match. Right now she's sitting with a hot guy, looking at his phone. They look very good together. Hmmm… I'll go get more info on the others. And that hot guy!_

She stood and went to sit by Lisa and Hector.

"Hey," she smiled, "mind if I sit here?"

"No, it's cool," Hector replied.

"Awesome. Hey, Lisa? Who's that short chick in homeroom today? You know, the one with the cute, short, brown hair,"

"Oh, that's Annie Scrambler. She's a, err, Prankster."

Dolly made a confused face.

"What's a 'Prankster'?" she asked her fingers framing air quotes.

"The Pranksters are a group of people you pull pranks," Hector explained.

"And she's one of them?" Dolly asked.

"Yep, Annie stomps, and when she stomps she scrambles words," Lisa said.

"Don't forget her uncle," Hector added.

"Wait, she scrambles words?"

"Yeah, with a stomp," Lisa replied, "and her uncle, Sigmund, he's a hypnotist. Sigmund has been teaching Annie hypnotism."

"What a fascinating family," Dolly cooed, "what about the other girl? The one with longer brown hair, nasty glare, and strange voice?"

"That sounds like Francine," Hector said, grinning.

"Who's Francine?"

"Francine Carruthers," Lisa explained, "is the leader of the Pranksters. She can throw wordballs."

"Whats a wordball?"

Both Lisa and Hector flicked their wrists, and displayed their wordballs.

"Now that is cool," Dolly stated, impressed, then added, "Now what about the tall African-American guy?"

"Danny Rebus," they said in unison.

"Do not do any thing to offend him," Lisa added.

"He's a Prankster too, and he's very-" Hector started

"-Touchy," Lisa finished, giggling.

"Awesome, Thanks for the info guys, I need to get going-"

"Hey wait," Lisa cut her off, "aren't you going to ask about Manny Spamboni?"

"Okay, now I'm intrigued," Dolly sat down again, "who's Manny Spamboni?"

"Manny is the last Prankster, he likes to work with gadgets and stuff like that," Hector said.

"So is that everybody?" asked Dolly.

"Yeah, I think so," Lisa said, looking at Hector.

"Yep, that's every one," Hector agreed.

"Cool," Dolly said, standing up, "I guess I'll see you guys around."

"Bye," Hector said.

"Yeah, bye Dolly!" Lisa said with a wave.

Out side, Dolly looked at a flier she'd received earlier. _Drew Dearmont; palm reader_. Dolly smiled.

"A palm reader and a hypnotist," she said, "prefect."

* * *

**So, yeah, hi you lurkers! I'll give you a cookie if you come out... please? I'll update soon, JAS  
**


	3. I Put My Hand In

"_**What ever put such a preposterous idea into my head? Ha, **_**your**_** head," **_**-Dolly Levi

* * *

**

"Hello," Dolly said to a woman handing out fliers, "can I have two?"

"Sure," she said smiling, "I'm Natalie McNelly. These are flier for Sigmund Scrambler's habit breaking hypnotism tent!"

"Oh, that's cool. Hey, can I have your phone number, or something, that I can call if I have any questions?"

"Sure, my number is 333-821-9986," Natalie McNelly said.

"And you name is Natalie McNelly, right? With two 'l's? Cool, I'll be in touch."

Later that evening, Dolly lay on her bed writing.

_Lisa with Hector. How?_

_Annie Scrambler with Drew Dearmont (the palm reader). How: all planed out._

_Francine Carruthers with ?_

_Danny Rebus with… possibly that girl in my science class. The one with the blond frizz hair, and the weird, but strangely popular necklace._

_Note to self: learn more about strange necklaces. an odd cult maybe?_

* * *

**A line from a song I like but don't own: _Love me or leave me, but don't let me be lonely..._ **

**Also, the last four numbers of the phone number prove my unhealthy love of the old 'Get Smart' tv show. :) JAS  
**


	4. Notes

**"_I'll proceed to plan the whole procedure," _-Dolly Levi**

* * *

The next day, in science, Dolly passed a note to the girl with blond frizzy hair and the weird (but strangely popular) necklace.

_Are you getting any of this? BTW, my name's Dolly, what's yours?_

_**My name is Lottie. They are saying that Newton's Law of Motion is "when an object is acted on by one or more forces, the total force is equal to the mass of the object times the resulting acceleration." So that means that the total force is equal to the mass times acceleration.**_

_Ummmm, thanks Lottie._

_**You are welcome.**_

_What's up with the necklace your wearing?_

_**I wear this because I am Skelecian.**_

_What's that?_

_**I am from the planet Skeleci.**_

_YOU'RE NOT FROM EARTH?_

_**This is a fact.**_

_Okay. Thanks._

In English, Dolly passed Francine a note.

_Wow, we have to write a _novel_? This school is really intense._

**You're that Dolly girl, right?**

_Yep, that's me! What are you going to write about?_

**I am going to write a story about a girl who is very smart and beautiful. Also how she defeats her enemies and rises above her insignificant group to rule the neighborhood! MWA HA HA HA!**

_Okay. That's… nice. I'm going to write a historical fiction about my great-great grandmother, Dolly Levi._

**Oh. Very… cute.**

_Hey, are you going to the spring dance?_

**Yeah, but that isn't for months.**

_So? You still need to get a dress and stuff. Who's the lucky guy?_

**Hector Ruiz**

_That hot guy in the Electric Diner?_

**Yep**

_Oh, cool, I'm gonna start working on my novel._

**Have fun.**

Dolly blinked. This wasn't good, but it could be fixed.

Annie Scrambler glanced around after opening her locker. A red flyer had fluttered out, Annie picked it up. It read: _Drew Dearmont; Palm Reader, learn your future with a flick of the wrist! Tuesday at 4pm, in the park_

Annie looked around again, the only person nearby was that new girl, Dolly something. She was also looking at a red flyer.

"Hey, you got one too," she said, smiling. Her cheerfulness disgusted Annie.

"yeah," Annie said, trying hard not to glare at her.

"They must be in every body's lockers," Dolly continued, "Are you going? This Drew Dearmont guy is cute, he's in my French class."

"Um, yeah whatever," all this contact with perkiness was making Annie sick to her stomach.

"So, do you have a date to the spring dance yet?"

"That's months away."

Dolly rolled her eyes, "yeah, everyone want to tell me that. So do you have a date?"

"No."

"Yeah, me neither-"

"It's the second day of school. I doubt even the most popular kids have a date to a insignificant dance FOUR MONTHS IN ADVANCE!" Annie half snapped half yelled then walked away.

Dolly smiled, "oh, yeah, this will work well."

* * *

**One of my longest chapters. NIKKI YANOFSKY IS THE BEST SINGER IN THE WORLD! That's all i have to say today besides _please review!_ ~JAS**


	5. The Palm Reader and The Hypnotist

**"I read hands," -Dolly Levi**

* * *

Dolly walked into Drew Dearmont's palm reading tent.

"Palm readings are five dollars each," a bored looking 17 year old boy said.

"I'm not here to have you read my hand, I'm here to read yours," Dolly sated grinning.

"Oh, yeah?" he asked, a smirk on his face.

"Yeah," she snapped, "give me your hand."

Drew placed his hand, palm up, into Dolly's gloved one.

"Good gracious! Lord in heaven! Dear me!" she exclaimed examining his hand, "you will meet a gorgeous girl who will change your life! Today even!"

Drew rolled his eyes, "Does she read my hand?" he asked sarcastically.

"Well, darlin' you're cute and all, but you're not my type. Here's my card,"

"_Dolly Vandergelder_," he read, "_Palm readers' matches found_."

"And here's _her _card, or, uh, flier,"

"_Sigmund Scrambler_-"

"That's her uncle,"

"-_Hypnotist_?" he raised an eyebrow.

"And I know for a fact that this wonderful girl, Annie Scrambler, will be there all afternoon. But if you tell her I sent you, well, I'll have to tell her what a horrible lair you are," Dolly smiled sweetly.

"Ummm…" Drew glanced around nervously.

"Go! That wonderful little girl is waiting!" she shooed him out, "I wish you two every happiness!"

"But remember," she called after him, "you didn't hear it from me!"

Dolly grinned as she walked to the Electric Diner, "I love my job."

* * *

**I have 2 things to say: 1) if you haven't seen 'Hello Dolly!' you should go watch it, and 2) my public tv station stopped airing The Electric Company! I sad now!**

**~JAS  
**


	6. A Little Information

"_**Mr. Kempler, every thing concerns Dolly Levi!" **_**-Dolly Levi

* * *

**

Dolly walked into the Electric Diner and immediately sat down next to Lisa, who was sitting alone.

Dolly decided to cut strait to the chase, "So, are you and that Hector guy dating?"

Lisa's red face gave her the answer immediately, "N-no, we're just friends."

"Oooh! You're 'just friends'!" Dolly's fingers made quotes in the air.

"No! really!" Lisa cried looking a bit nervous.

Dolly smiled, leaned in closer, and said in a between-us-girls voice, "Do you like him?"

"Uhhhh,"

"Oh, come on! I can keep a secret!"

"Well, kinda-"

"EEEEEEEEEE! I knew it!" Dolly's hand flew to her mouth, "oopsy, sorry."

After a moment Dolly said, "so, does he like you back?"

"I-I don't know,"

"Don't worry! Just leave every thing to me!" Dolly handed her a card.

"_Dolly Vandergelder,_" Lisa read, "_Best Friends Courted._"

Then she looked at Dolly with big eyes, "What does it mean? What do you do?"

Dolly stood and paid for her _Strawberry Love_ before answering.

"Just talk to that Annie Scrambler girl tomorrow," she grinned as she walked out, "See you at school!"

* * *

**SHORTY ATTACK! ! **

**DonStella- Thanks so much for your reviews!**

**Sillicon- ! Thanks so much to you too!**

**JAS  
**


	7. Jonas Levi

**_"As my late husband, Ephraim Levi, used to say, If you have to live from hand-to-mouth, you'd better be ambidextrous."_ -Dolly Levi**

* * *

The next day Dolly exchanged a happy glance with Lisa in homeroom. Because, three seats back, Annie Scrambler was happily writing _DD+AS_.

"You did that?" Lisa whispered.

"Yep! But that Annie chick doesn't know it," Dolly giggled.

"So you can help Hector and I get together?"

"Of course!"

"Thank you so much!"

Dolly smiled.

After homeroom, while Dolly was walking to her next class, a voice called out behind her.

"Dolly Vandergelder!"

She turned around, "yes?"

"You're Dolly Vandergelder?" a tall boy asked.

"Yes, yes I am."

"I saw your poster, I have a job for you."

"Oh! And your name is?"

"Jonas Levi-"

Dolly sucked in her breath, "Levi," she murmured, "That was my great-great grandmother's lat name."

Jonas was contusing, "- And I need you to find a suitable date for my cousin, Becca. She has it in her head that she's in love with this boy named Albert Kelly."

"Of course Mr. Levi, of course," Dolly said, "every thing will be taken care of by lunch, epically _your_ date!"

"What! No! I don't need a date!" Jonas yelled, but Dolly was already out of sight.

English was her next class and it was also Becca Levi's. Dolly recognized her right away, she was wearing a sweatshirt that said BECCA LEVI on the back, thank goodness.

"Hi Becca," Dolly said, "Your cousin, Jonas, was just talking to me in the hall."

"Uhg, Jonas?" Becca rolled her eyes, "he probably wants you to find me a date for the spring dance right? He's SO controlling!"

"Yeah, But I've found you one,"

"I am not going to the dance with whoever you find!" Becca snapped, "I'm going to the dance with Albert Kelly!"

Then she grinned evilly, "Jonas absolutely hates him."

"Amazing! You must be a mind reader! Jonas mentioned this Albert fellow and said that you two are in love! So, of course, you guys should go together!" Dolly said.

"But, Jonas hates Albert!" Becca cried as the teacher walked in, Mrs. Holander gave her a disapproving look.

Dolly winked at Becca, but before taking her seat she quickly said, "He said to find a suitable date for you. And who would be more suitable for you that Mr. Kelly? You're already in love."

_So easy,_ thought Dolly slipping into her chair.

* * *

**The next chapter is called _The Great Plot twist!_ -JAS**

**EDIT: as of 9/14/10 over 100 hits!  
**


	8. THe Great Plot Twist

"_**Goodness, the whole room is crawling with men. Irene, my dear, congratulations."**_** -Dolly Levi

* * *

**

It was 4:15 and school was over. Dolly Vandergelder was walking to the florist as fast as her stilettos would take her. Ophelia Jones was two steps behind her.

"So you absolutely sure that Jonas Levi doesn't know you're Ophelia Jones and not Georgie Reynolds gorgeous and rich?"

"Yeah Dolly," Ophelia rolled her eyes, "Jonas Levi doesn't know I exist."

"Sorry Ophelia, that came out wrong," Dolly said, almost bumping into Jessica who was humming _Blah Blah_ by P-Star.

"Oh! Sorry.. Uh, it's Jessica, right?" Dolly said.

"Yeah, how do you know?"

"I've met your brother Hector and his friend, Lisa,"

"Oh, yeah. Hey, what are you doing here at the florist?"

"Dolly has SOME elaborate plan to-" Ophelia started to say before Dolly jabbed her.

"Elaborate plan to do what?" Jessica said questioningly.

"Oh, nothing," Dolly said and quickly walked into the florist shop.

But when she was inside Jessica was standing in front of her.

"EEEEEEEEEEEECK! HOW DID YOU DO THAT!"

"What plan?" Jessica demanded.

"Um, my plan is to… ," Dolly said all in one breath, then snapped, "happy?"

"Ha," Jessica said, "He's already in love with Lisa."

"Good. Can I please buy one red rose?" the last part of this was directed toward the florist who was looking impatient and snapping her gum.

"But," Dolly continued as the left the store, "There's this guy, Jonas Levi, who's going to ask Lisa to the spring dance today at 4:30!"

"Whats the rose for?" Ophelia asked.

"I'll show you," Dolly motioned for them to duck behind a bush.

"Hey, Hey, Hector?" she called.

"Oh, hey, Dolly- right?" Hector replied.

"Yeah, Here" Dolly handed him the rose.

"Wha-"

"IT'S NOT FOR YOU! Look. I think Lisa REALLY likes you, you should, at 4:28, go inside and give the rose to her and ask her to go to the spring dance at the high school!"

"What?"

"Can you please do it? It would mean a lot to Lisa,"

"What?"

"oh, and don't tell her I told you to do this your I WILL tell every one what a horrible liar you are,"

"Lisa doesn't like me like _that_," Hector said.

Dolly rolled her eyes, _Men, honestly_, she thought. But out loud she said, "PUL-EEZE! Just trust me! If you don't want to ask her to the dance, ask her out, give her the rose, and kiss her! She'll be thrilled to pieces! TRUST ME!" Then she turned him around and push him toward the diner, "in the words of Nike, 'JUST DO IT!'"

When he was inside, (milling around the counter, but he was inside) Jessica and Ophelia came over to Dolly.

"Hun," Jessica said, "I thought you would be a lot more subtle,"

"I am," Dolly said, slightly annoyed, "but desperate times call for desperate measures."

"I should go," Ophelia grinned, "Right?"

"Yeah, see you later Ophelia," Dolly said.

Just when she'd left, Jonas came up behind her, "Hello Dolly," he said.

"Hello Mr. Levi," she said smiling.

* * *

CLIFFIE! MWA HA HA HA!

Hey, do want to see what Drew Dearmont and Annie Scrambler look like together? Go to this link: http:(2slashes)images(dot)broadwayworld(dot)com(2slashes)upload2(slash)55085/tn-500_p6010009(dot)jpg

JAS


End file.
